LleNaTe De Mí
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Hi aqui mi nuevo proyecto! a ver si se animan Después de mas de dos años Leon por fin localiza a D en Japon, sin embargo D no esta muy dispuesto a hablar, sin embargo el detective se quiere hacer escuchar a de lugar, veamos que sucede! spoiler del tomo10


**Disclaimer **Pet shop of horrors pertenece a la gran Matsuri akino yo solo eh tomado los personajes y la historia para elaborar un fic sin fin de lucro alguno.  
Los versos que aparecen en el fic pertenecen al poeta pablo neruda  
El fic esta dedicado a neon million y por supuesto a todos mis lectores que me siguen con mis ideas (Aguila fanel tu eres uno de ellos ) Ah! la historia de las frutillas la escuche una vez por ahi, al parecer es de un autor anonimo me parecio divertida y que se le podia sacar provecho ajaja asi que decidi a agregarla al fic espero que les guste vevevev eraera era xD

**LléNaTe De Mí**

_  
Ayúdame a romper estas puertas inmensas.  
Con tus hombros de seda desentierra estas anclas.  
Así crucificaron mi dolor una tarde._

_Quiero no tener límites y alzarme hacia aquel astro._

Hace cuánto, ya ni lo recuerdo, solo sé que el tiempo ha avanzado mucho, demasiado, o tal vez son solo ideas mías.

Un poco más de dos años van a ser desde el día que desperté en esa cama de hospital, el olor esterilizado de las paredes blancas relucientes, aún está en mi nariz.

Si, aquella vez cuando abrí los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida me arme de valor para abrir mi mente.

-¿donde esta D?

Eso fue lo primero que pregunte, ante las miradas estupefactas de Jill y mi jefe, no me importaba nada más que saber donde estaba ese estúpido afeminado.

Y entonces, Jill se me acercó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y con sutileza me tomo la mano arrullándomela levemente mientras me veía con afecto. Siempre deteste los gestos de compasión, pero este en particular me causo un escalofrío en lo mas recóndito de mi columna vertebral, esa mirada no cargaba solo con clemencia si no mas bien con pena.

Solo entonces sentí que ella me pasaba un papel, lo único que quedo de el y que aun conservo a mi lado, un dibujo que hizo Chris cuando vivía con D y yo les solía visitar. El único recuerdo de nuestros tiempos juntos.

-escucha Leon D esta muerto, aún no encontramos el cuerpo, pero nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a esa explosión- dijo ella con voz sobria, sé que le costaba decir aquello.

Recuerdo que el estomago se me apretó y mi garganta se cerró, no pude responder nada por momentos, el impacto, mejor dicho, la desolada idea, las emociones eran en demasía chocantes.

-no, D no puede-empecé diciendo- no ese bastardo no esta muerto estoy seguro de que el no…- comencé a hablar atropellando palabras e ideas no coordinadas junto a un par de lagrimas que transitaron por mis mejillas sin mi aprobación, aún no comprendo en totalidad el por que de ellas. Solo les diré que por mucho tiempo no volví a intentar hablar nuevamente del tema.

Tiempo después aún convencido de que ese idiota de D seguía con vida en alguna parte, me decidí. Tome mis cosas, mis ahorros, deje mi trabajo en la LAPD, vendí mi departamento, y renuncie a todo. Me marche, sin decirle nada al resto, aunque ellos sabían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ellos sabían que lo haría y ¡Carajo!, Tampoco tenía por que dar explicaciones! Iría a buscar a ese imbésil para que respondiera mis dudas.

Y no me intereso que todos me vieran como a un loco, la verdad siempre lo habían echo primero cuando, nadie me creía en la implicación de D con los casos de asesinatos y ahora con la supuesta muerte, que para mi fue solo la desaparición de D.

Fue así que auto convencido de eso, empecé a viajar por disparejos rumbos buscando información acerca del paradero de D, después de todo no eran muchos los chinos que tenían una tienda de mascotas milenarias y que se apodaban a si mismos "Conde D"' y a los que de paso la misma gente les reconocía comos semi dioses.

Paso mas de un año y mas allá de los simples rumores, cuentos y historias fantásticas sin mencionar a los fuking mentirosos que trataban de sacarme partido a través de información falsa, no hubo mucho avance, siendo sinceros, nunca eh tenido mucha paciencia y si no fuera por la sola enérgica idea de tener que hallarlo a de lugar, para que me diera las explicaciones correspondientes, hubiera mandado todo al infierno desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y ahora?, pues bien ahora me encuentro en Japón, diablos nunca pensé que estos orientales del demonio pudieran ser tan exageradamente ordenados, para peor sus comidas son una mierda, gracias a dios Mc Donals y Coca Cola hay en todas partes, aunque, me gustaría poder probar una taza de té, pero no de cualquier té.

Eh estado caminando aproximadamente una hora, mientras intento hallar el lugar en el que según me habían dicho fuentes estaba la tienda de mascotas del demonio. Y aún no estoy seguro si quiera de estar caminando por los rumbos adecuados por que ¡Oh, Man! Este idioma si que es rarísimo, no solo el habla si no también las estúpidas letras.

Y entonces al voltear la última esquina a la derecha, mi cabeza aún sin ilusiones, visualiza el fruto de mis esfuerzos, frente a mi nada más ni menos que una tienda de fachada oriental con el cartel de tienda de mascotas del conde D.

Apresuro mi paso entre los tumultos de gente, el transito espeso y el comercio. Mis tenis deportivos, resuenan en la acera reluciente bajo el sol de verano, por fin estoy frente a la entrada de la tienda, empuño mi mano estoy un poco nervioso, lo admito y reuniendo seguridad golpeo en el umbral, teniendo por primera ves en mucho tiempo una expectativa.

La manilla es girada, la puerta se abre y una silueta que ya casi ni recordaba emerge.

Esa voz con bordes suaves, dulces… es percibida en mis oídos.

-¡por fin te encontré maldito bastardo!-

-¿Ke- ke-ijin san, que hace aquí?- me dice con la voz entrecortada casi balbuceando y lleno de asombro- Si, finalmente estoy seguro, por fin te eh alcanzado-

Leon estaba parado frente a la tienda, escenarios diferentes pero situaciones iguales. Su garganta aún seca, casi áspera, un poco punzante, y el estómago que se le apretaba con un pánico visceral y atávico. La pálida silueta con Qui pao elegante, cuyas sedas arremolinadas parecían danzar alrededor de la figura, continuaba inmóvil.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir o me vas hacer pasar de una maldita vez?

El oriental centro su mirada dispar en Leon exhaló profundo mostrando aún cierto desconcierto e incredulidad, no obstante, se movió asiéndose aun lado de la puerta dejándole el paso libre para ingresar al americano, este aún enrabiado y casi gruñendo entre dientes se adentró a la tienda sin asimilar muy bien el hecho de que su larga búsqueda de casi 2 años había dado frutos prósperos.

El Rubio de ojos zafiros caminó por el pasillo principal del pet shop siendo seguido por el oriental. Durante todo ese trayecto permanecieron en silencio, la tirantez que se había instaurado en la atmósfera del lugar se tornaba a cada paso más evidente para ambos, aún así nadie dijo nada, y finalmente, en instantes, estaban en la sala principal de la tienda.

Leon se dejó caer hundiéndose de forma descuidada sobre uno de los sofás, el mismo gesto que hiciera alguna vez hacía ciertos años atrás. En el americano aún existían conductas irremediables, pensó D para sí mientras observaba como Leon ahora se masajeaba reiteradamente su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Y que es lo que le trae hasta Japón?- inquirió finalmente D, ya mas tranquilo de manera frívola, y de paso iniciando la conversación.

-¡Diablos D, después de todos estos años y ni siquiera me ofreces un poco de tu fucking té!- contestó el rubio aún malhumorado.

-Al parecer aún no aprende a controlar su legua,- dijo el asiático- sin embargo keijin san, en esta ocasión no dispongo de té para usted- rebatió el oriental con una sonrisa impasible en el rostro mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al americano – ¿me explicará que es lo que le trae a Japón?-pidió el conde casi tenso

- ¿Lo que me trae a Japón eh?-repitió en tono interrogante el rubio, como no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando, mientras masajeaba ahora su cien y soltaba cierta risa diminuta- ¿crees que he gastado dos putos años de mi vida escudriñando para que ahora me preguntes esto?

-Siento no ser la bienvenida que esperaba detective pero, al menos yo, ya no tengo nada que hablar con usted- contestó aun sereno el conde

-¿nada? ¡Pero que carajo te pasa, te recuerdo que tu padre casi hace volar la ciudad y de paso por poco me mata! Y tu dices que no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Leon golpeando la mesa de centro sin el menor recato.

- Esos son asuntos del pasado…- comenzó a decir D levantando una mano y pidiéndole calma al americano que a esas alturas había empezado a gritar.

-¡No, No lo son y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe!, mierda D, me salvaste la vida, me mostraste ese estúpido barco que manejas, esos animales humanos que también tienes y todas esas locuras, y después de hacerme creer en toda tu bendita mierda desapareces como si nada!, ¡Maldición y yo tengo que creer que todo ha sido un sueño , que no exististe, que jamás existió y dejarlo así!, Estas enfermo, you know, mas enfermo que yo, que me la pase todo este tiempo buscándote, por que mientras me partía la cabeza investigando, te la pasabas huyendo despavorido, tú estúpido chino egoísta!-

-¡Huyendo despavorido!, por favor, no se que hablas, se lo dije, te lo dije Leon, los humanos ni ahora ni nunca serán perdonados por eso aún no han ganado el derecho a abordar el barco, Aún así te crees con derecho de llamarme egoísta y cuando eres tu el único que no acepta mi partida.

-¡si! los humanos no están preparados para abordar el barco y blah blah blah…, por los mil demonios D pudiste al menos despedirte, es decir, hablar, dejar algo a alguien, cualquier mierda de esos gestos afeminados que haces siempre, una mísera pista, pero no hiciste nada, te marchaste, desapareciste, como si no hubieras conocido a nadie, ¡como si el resto fuera a hacer lo mismo, como si fuéramos a olvidar todo solo por que tu así lo decidiste!

-¿Despedirme?, permítame recordarle detective que yo le dejé en claro en el barco que ese era el fin de su viaje, además debió ser un alivio para usted el que yo desapareciera, al fin y al cabo se quito un gran peso de encima – refutó el oriental intentando aparentar calma

Leon lo miro desconcertado, ya le estaba comenzando a bombear la cabeza, y el rubio no podía dejar que su paciencia se agotara, sabía bien en el fondo que si él perdía el control perdería la única oportunidad de hacerle ver las cosas al conde. Por ello el americano suavizo sus facciones y su mismo tono de voz antes de continuar

- sabes perfectamente que en el barco no me dijiste adiós D, y entiendo que o te hallas querido despedir de mi- hizo una pausa- pero tampoco pensaste si quiera en Chris por un momento, acaso sabes todo lo que ha sufrido pensando hasta hoy en que estas muerto ¡En que no te volverá a ver!

-Chris- El conde repitió instintivamente ese nombre, D tenia que admitir que su cariño para ese niño siempre había sido diferente -Detective, pienso que usted no me esta entendiendo, yo, mas bien, mi raza es desigual a la de ustedes los humanos, te lo explique una vez, León, ustedes solo sirven para destruir lo que tocan, y nosotros estamos para reparar sus daños, impedir que ustedes mismos terminen de matar a sus propios hermanos, y si quieres la verdad estaba agotado de todo eso, de su maltrato, de su inconciencia, contra la madre tierra, contra sigo mismos, de su forma de ser, estaba harto de toda tu raza- dijo D con tono mas bajo como si entre esas palabras quisiera disimular una grieta en esa fachada de perfección insensible.

-¿Es eso?, verdaderamente es eso, man- pregunto Leon parándose frente al oriental y atreviéndose a levantarle la barbilla a D para que este le viera- no trates de jugar conmigo, no lo conseguirás de nuevo, se que esa no es la razón por la que te fuiste, D mírame, sinceramente nunca has creído en alguno de los humanos que has conocido, ¿jamás te arriesgarías a creer en alguno por lo menos una vez?- dijo el rubio seriamente, levantando una mano para tocar con el dorso el rostro del chino, pero al intentarlo este retrocedió al instante como si fuera un animal asustado.

El conde trato de sostenerle la vista a Leon, pensando en la respuesta a la pregunta del rubio pero no pudo, esos ojos azules lo ahogaban, le confundían, le hacían mirar as allá de lo que el realmente quería ver, pero D sabía bien en el interior, que no podía dar su brazo a torcer, no debía cometer los errores de la primera vez, y a sabiendas de estar inmerso en un abanico de falacias impuestas para defenderse a si mismo de la realidad, no había conseguido nada mas que ser una muñeca china, rota y quebrajada, una muñeca hueca, y abandonada.

Pero siento tu hora,  
la hora de que mi vida gotee sobre tu alma,  
la hora de las ternuras que no derramé nunca,  
la hora de los silencios que no tienen palabras,  
tu hora, alba de sangre que me nutrió de angustias,  
tu hora, medianoche que me fue solitaria.

Debía mentir, si eso era lo único que podía hacer para intentar cerrar los cabos sueltos, acabar con el tema y seguir de una vez. Aún así, aquel hombre sabia mirar mas allá de sus ojos, siempre lo había hecho, con mucha facilidad y eso lo acobardaba, por que bien supo siempre que los humanos y los de su especie no debían mezclarse, y aunque Leon había demostrado ser distinto a los otros humanos que D había conocido, no estaba excepto a la regla y ese era el motivo mas grande de su malestar.

-que clase de pregunta es esa, si no has entendido lo repetiré, jamás me eh interesado en un estúpido humano-protestó D con soberbia reponiéndose ante el ataque, su rostro miraba hacia el piso, D no se sentía capaz de mentirle a Leon a la cara

- Mentiroso, y que hay de mi hermano, estoy seguro de que al menos quisiste a Chris, tu te comportabas como si fuera tu propio hijo con el, si no, jamás lo hubieras dejado permanecer en la tienda.-

-No malinterpretes, la verdad para mi era un estorbo tener que encargarme de esa criatura que tu me cargaste-rebatió el oriental apretando los dientes y gesticulando una sonrisa densa e irónica

Esas palabras dieron muy profundo en el americano, D estaba siendo muy cruel en sus comentarios y mas aún siendo conciente de esto el oriental si quiera mostraba piedad alguna por tener un mínimo de tacto al hablar de esos temas, aún así Leon se estaba negando a caer en su juego, no el sencillamente no dejaría que D consiguiera trastórnalo tan pronto

-pudiste negarte- dijo el rubio con voz apagada, pero resuelta

-pudiste escoger, a otro para que lo cuidara- contestó el oriental, pero esta vez su voz sonaba cansada, D estaba en sus límites

-Y no lo hice por que tú eras el único que podía darle lo que necesitaba-

-Eso es ridículo, como tu misma existencia, dejar a tu único hermano al cuidado de un supuesto asesino, por favor señor Orcot a quien quiere engañar. Y aun así todavía no me has dicho que haces aquí o es que aún planeas arrestarme- rió de forma socarrona, pero después de reír su sonrisa era vana. forzada y Leon lo supo.

-C´mon, te lo dije, estoy aquí por que quiero explicaciones-

- Y igualmente le dije que no conseguirá ninguna, no hay mucho más que hablar, no tengo por que explicarte nada-

-siempre hay algo que arreglar y lo sabes- explicó el rubio, su tez era serena pero seria, misteriosamente Leon no había perdido el control en toda la conversación y es que durante esos mas de dos años había podido pensar mucho en aquel momento, aunque en ese instante sus murmullos parecían una confesión, la intensidad de sus ojos era abísmate si tan sólo D le hubiese visto con un poco mas de detención se hubiera percatado de que…

-yo no estoy relacionado con los humanos Detective, los humanos no son de mi incumbencia, yo solo les demuestro los errores de sus actos y luego de juzgarlos les doy su conveniente condena, y no me pararía a escuchar ni menos a tomar consideraciones con uno de ustedes por que mi raza y la suya no pueden ser amigos-

Las palabras del asiático se sentían inamovibles, llenas de convencimiento pero paradójicamente con tintes ácidos, la voz con bordes de seda a ratos dejaba su constancia y se sentía rasgada. D sabia que se le partía el alma, que se le desgarraba su corazón con cada palabra, y que solo quería llorar, llorar como en mucho tiempo no se lo había permitido tan solo por estar interpretando el papel que le hicieron creer ser. Pero ahí estaba siendo increíblemente cruel con la persona a la que por mas de dos años no había sido capaz de olvidar.

Y su conciencia

Ah! Aquel murmullo casi apagado por su orgullo!

Apolillado por el peso de su razón,

Le decía en cuchicheos diminutos, difusos inescrutables

"_vamos D abrázalo corre a él, dile que lo haz extrañado, que le amas"_

Pero no, D no podía estaba atado de manos y de pies por culpa de su padre y de su misma terquedad.

Y el conde sabía que de seguir así no soportaría mucho más, su cabeza que jugaba a ganarle a sus sentimientos estaba flaqueando tanto así que pronto terminaría estallando, y quizás solo quizás ahí correría a los brazos del americano.

-usted y yo sencillamente no podemos ser amigos, por favor entiéndalo de una vez- dijo D con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa cínica- sentía sus ojos húmedos-

Y se hizo una pausa, el incomodo silencio que pudo ser cercenado en la atmósfera, fue agrietado por la voz grave de Leon que ahora miraba hacía el techo de la sala extendiendo sus brazos en el sofá y acariciando el tapiz de forma inconciente, haciendo que de paso, D se sintiera incluso un poco celoso del mueble.

-no te incumbe mi raza en lo absoluto ¿eh? Entonces explícame, D, por que demonios si no te incumbe en vez de aislarte de nosotros, haces lo contrario, buscas los sitios mas poblados para vivir te desenvuelves y compartes con quienes detestas, dándoles a algunos inclusive oportunidades, no, eso no es odiar, y tampoco es que te signifique lo mismo, cual es la razón D, cual es tú razón por la que además decidiste salvarme. En vez de dejarme morir ese día.

El conde abrió los labios para responder y por un momento pareció quedar sin palabras, cuando las emociones son muchas no hay palabras,

Por que en este mundo las cosas mas importantes, no se dicen, se sienten.

Esa había sido su misma frase alguna vez, y ahora la entendía tan llana, tan carnalmente que le parecía aterradora. La pregunta del rubio era en demasía ingeniosa. Y D en mucho tiempo temió a la respuesta que había tras esa incógnita. Por que la conocía, tan bien y con tal seguridad, que no la quería afrontar.

-Esos son asuntos saldados Leon, no veo sentido a volver a escarbar en la tierra- titubeo D mientras se apoyaba en la pared y llevaba una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo la cortina de cabellos ébano.

Y el rubio no entendía como era posible que alguien pudiera ser tan terco, mejor dicho tan egoísta, por que se negaba a salir de la burbuja que herméticamente había cerrado para olvidar y a toda costa quería seguir con ese juego, juego que Leon había decidido terminar por que después de ver el desenlace de Howell y Papa D, el americano se había prometido no repetir la historia con D.

Entonces arrebatado, por la ira, y el enojo que lo poseyeron al escuchar la aparente indolencia del Conde, Leon se alzo de su lugar, aproximándose ágilmente hasta donde de hallaba D a quién tomó por los hombros para remecerlo de manera dura, mientras le decía:

-no, no lo son, contéstame D, mírame, yo soy el asesino de tu padre ¿recuerdas? el que derramo esa sangre, tu sangre, ¿por que me salvaste? ¡por las pelotas de Jesucrhis! Por que diablos decidiste darme una oportunidad, a mí el infeliz americano bruto que rondaba tu tienda, interferiste en mi muerte, me mostraste ese estúpido barco y me lanzaste desde él. Por que te fuiste sin decirme nada, rayos, por que nos dejaste atrás, pensaba que al menos tú, rayos no lo sé, al menos pensé que nosotros, ya sabes éramos conocidos.

-no lo entenderías,- negaba D con la cabeza baja- de haberme quedado lo mas probable es que hubiera ido a parar en la cárcel por la muerte de Howell- Dijo D tratando se zafarse del duro enganche,

-sandeces, nunca tuviste miedo a esas cosas, sabias muy bien como moverte en esos terrenos, eres un experto en engañar recuerdas, tu justificación es poco sólida como tus argumentos- volvió a reexponer el rubio aprisionándolo contra la pared

-no detective, no tienes idea…- dijo D negándose a mirar al rubio quien aún le tenía sujeto

El conde se había quedado estupefacto, las palabras de Leon habían sido más que una gran balde de agua fría, mejor dicho, un golpe contra la misma pared que había construido durante esos años. D siempre fue conciente de que en el momento en el que volviera a encontrarse con Leon habría muchas cosas que cambiarían. Por que tendrían que abrir asuntos que no querían ser abiertos.

Y finalmente cuando logro deshacerse del agarre del rubio, el oriental sintió lo que en mucho tiempo había olvidado, la desesperación, la falta de palabras, esa parte en el pecho que palpitaba de forma continúa e irrefrenable, que se comprimía y se llenaba de calor. Ahora que Leon volvía a acercársele como si el fuera una fiera y el mismo su presa.

- Wait!, ¿Qué no tengo idea por que soy un simple humano?, ¡Entonces por que sabiendo eso me llevaste allí!, ¿por que me empujaste mientras llorabas ¡maldición?! Es que no sabes como en estos 2 años esa imagen me ha perseguido dándome vueltas, ¡La mierda D, estoy volviéndome loco! Dime por que DERRAMASTE ESAS PUTAS LAGRIMAS! Por que…

Entonces D poso una de sus fantasmales manos en el pecho de Leon haciéndolo callar, poco a poco su coraza se rompía.

-yo quería, pero no era lo correcto- su voz era temblorosa, ausente, ya no existía rastro de la seguridad de minutos atrás,

-¿eh?

-yo quería, y no lo comprendo, nunca eh entendido a fondo, los sentimientos humanos- respondió el conde sonando ausente antes de continuar- pero- hizo una pausa apretando la camisa que llevaba Leon puesta- no quise que murieras así, no de esa manera, no delante mío.- dijo mientras miraba esos ojos, ¡OH! como había extrañado esos zafiros, marinos que lo miraban tan furiosamente.

-Yo quise, ¡yo pretendí confiar en ti! Darte una oportunidad para que subieras al barco, yo trate de despedirme lo intente, pero aquella vez estabas demasiado enfadado conmigo por dejar a Chirs ir con sus tíos, y ¡nunca escuchabas! ¡Tu nunca!

-D hey estas bien

-Déjame, no te me acerques!! No voy a repetir esto- chilló el oriental al borde de los nervios

-eh!

-mi padre al morir me dijo, que no me desviara del camino, que no abrazara la esperanza, y eso hice, pero ahora llegas aquí y me haces volver a tras a ese escenario donde el telón se alzaba y cada día era una novela color rosa, donde no existía mas daño que el de las palabras que en peleas lográbamos decirnos- habló el asiático dejando ir la camisa del americano

-de todos los de tu especie, tú eres el único que creyó en nosotros D, Chris lo sabe, yo lo sé, y quienes has ayudado también lo saben, tu mismo padre lo supo, por que tu hiciste lo que el nunca pudo por su orgullo, por profesar falsedades -

-y de que sirve, si al final tan solo se derramo más sangre y dolor, la misma historia de siempre con actores distintos- hizo una pausa- la misma soledad de siempre, sigo pagando los crímenes de mi padre como sus errores aun después de muerto por que guíe mi vista por caminos sinuosos, idealice sin darme cuenta un imposible, abrase las ilusiones, sabiendo el resultado, y no dude en sacrificar mi sangre en el camino, soy igual o peor que ustedes, quizás peor que mi mismo padre- susurro de manera baja casi inaudible mordiéndose la parte inferior de sus labios Borgoña, suprimiendo el llanto que le embargaba.

-no es así, acaso ¿piensas que en esto eres el único que sufre?, crees… que yo no se lo que es perder a un padre, que no entiendo lo que es estar solo, que no me eh atormentado con el asunto de tu divinidad, ¿aún crees que eh venido hasta aquí sólo para gritarte y marcharme como tu lo hiciste antes?, no D, no me subestimes, somos diferentes. Yo al igual que tú, conozco que es el dolor, pero la diferencia es que yo no abandono, tu en cambio preferiste desaparecer por que no querías salir lastimado, por que en el fondo no eres mas que un maldito cobarde que juega al fugitivo-

-no, no entiendo que es lo que quiere detective, lo que sucedió es irreparable entiéndalo, pero si sé que no voy a seguir con este juego como lo hicieron mi padre con Howell, no vamos a terminar como ellos- por favor márchese ahora, necesito estar a solas

- Mi nombre es Leon, lo sabes

-…Leon por favor- D le miro por primera vez suplicante y la sensación que le produjo al americano fue tal que entendió que debía permanecer en silencio y hacer lo que se le estaba pidiendo

-Aquí, toma-

-eh

-olvidaste esto, ese es uno de los motivos por los que vine-

-este dibujo lo hizo, es de…Chris

-fuimos una familia una vez, diablos al menos eso parecíamos, maldición ni si quiera estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo pero ya sabes, dicen que los niños nunca mienten-

Al salir de la tienda la sensación de abandono y pesar asaltó al americano el no entendía por que D era tan cabezota, por que todo siempre con el era tan difícil y es que demonios el tampoco había logrado mucho, por que después de todo ni siquiera había logrado sacar afuera lo que verdaderamente quería decir. Y ahí estaba caminando sin sentido por las calles súper pobladas de Japón.

Así abstraído en sus pensamientos no cálculo cuando sin querer choco a una transeúnte, el que al visualizarle era nada mas ni menos que una mujer de edad Leon de inmediato como acto reflejo se agacho a recogerla y pedirle las disculpas adecuadas, cuando la mujer, un tanto embargada por la risa al escuchar el acento americano de Leon, comenzó a hablarle en su idioma natal, el rubio se sorprendió pues jamás hubiera imaginado que esa mujer se pudiera comunicar en su idioma nativo.

-eres un joven irascible, pero bueno- dijo ella sonriendo aun sacudiéndose el polvo de la caída

-What? Que le pasa abuela- Dijo Leon alzando una ceja

-serias tan amable de acompañarme con estas bolsas hasta el autobús?

-shure, pero

-no tengo dinero, pero te pagare con otra cosa que te servirá mucho mas

-¿que?

-te contare una historia-

-el rubio la miro desconcertado- como si una historia fuera a cambiar todo lo sucedido con D en la tienda-pensó para sí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero a fin de cuentas era lo de menos el estaba ayudando a la mujer por iniciativa propia.

-bien jovencito, esta historia se llama prueba la frutilla. Un día un hombre…

La Mujer comenzó a narrar, su historia, y Leon quien no le prestaba mucha atención al inicio, poco a poco comenzó a interesarse en el relato.

No aconteció demasiado para cuando, nuevamente, Leon estaba parado frente al Pet Shop el rubio llamó a la puerta un par de veces y no hubo respuesta, el cartel con la seña de "cerrado" mostraba que la pelea de hace un rato había tenido efectos secundarios, Orcot inhalo profundo, ¿Cómo es que siempre las cosas terminaban de esa manera? Pensó para sí percibiendo en ese instante que la manilla de la puerta cedía ante su fuerza. Sorpresivamente la portezuela estaba abierta, y Leon no titubeo en entrar al lugar encontrándose con la causante de aquel suceso, a sus pies una mapache con la apariencia de una niña pequeña de rizos dorados le miraba felizmente mientras se le lanzaba para abrazarle –¡Leon!- exclamo la chica mientras era alzada en los brazos del rubio.

-hola preciosa ha pasado mucho tiempo pero te ves igual que la última vez- Dijo Leon fijándose a su otro extremo donde el tote Tzu le miraba molesto.

-Gracias a ambos por abrir la puerta, por cierto Chris los ha extrañado- mencionó el americano, mirado efusivamente a tet chan, para ir bajando a pon chan y adentrándose por los pasillos para dar con salón principal, donde se detuvo hallándose frente a frente con el oriental.

-Pero que mal educado no conoce lo que se llama respeto a lo privado detective- Mencionó el conde escondiendo el dibujo que estaba mirando minutos antes que el llegara.

-deberías tener más cuidado con tus medidas de seguridad, la puerta estaba mal cerrada- soltó Leon como si nada, no delataría a las mascotas que le habían ayudado

-y que le trae de vuelta, le dije antes que no quería

-toma te traje esto- dijo el rubio ignorando el arrebato, y estirando la mano con una caja bien envuelta

-no debió, no debiste- dijo D al abrirla y percatarse de que se trataba de frutillas confitadas con especies, que llevaban el logo de Ochiai una de las mejores y más costosas pastelerías del lugar, el conde desconcertado, no supo como reaccionar, por que eso era lo que menos esperaba de parte del rubio

-no importa, ahora podríamos empezar de nuevo rigth?, ¿me darías una taza de té?- pidió el detective tirándose en el sofá

D le vio desconcertado, es que si existía una palabra que describiera a Leon esa era "impredecible", de esa manera un tanto curioso y por que no mencionarlo, influenciado por el mismo regalo echo por el detective el oriental asintió a la propuesta

-creo que se la ha ganado, no puedo negarle el té en estas condiciones- dijo D levantándose de su asiento mientras iba por las infusiones

Así dentro de poco las vajillas y todo estaba predispuesto, el conde sirvió las mezclas en cada taza después tomó asiento a un costado del detective. Sólo así, después de beber un poco de té le pregunto mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

– ¿por que frutillas?, nunca me había traído esta clase de regalo-

El americano le miró de reojo y no dijo mucho, suspiro profundo y se llevo una mano a su cuello rascándoselo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-hay una historia que me gustaría compartir contigo- dijo el rubio sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo

-¿una historia?- repitió el conde asombrado, y no prestándole mucha atención al cigarrillo por que sinceramente prefería los estallidos de Leon antes que verlo comportarse de manera normal.

-Yeah, ¡vamos! sé que no soy tan bueno como tú contando cuentos, pero esta me parece que deberías oírla-

-gracias por el cumplido Leon- dijo cortésmente, repentinamente le parecía haber vuelto hace dos años atrás- bueno estoy esperando

-Umm esta bien - hablo Leon elevando la voz y carraspeando un poco antes de empezar

Hace tiempo Hubo un hombre que estaba siendo perseguido por un oso hambriento

-habría que ver que le hizo ese humano para que aquel pobre animal reaccionara así- interrumpió D llevando otro sorbo de té a sus labios con los ojos cerrados

-¡Por los mil… ah!! ¿Por Dios D, podrías dejarme contar la historia!?- pidió Leon poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de concentrarse

-por favor continúe-

-oh bien, en que estaba,

- el humano grosero estaba huyendo del oso

-I get it- (lo tengo) el rubio iba a continuar cuando, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rosas, increíblemente, lo había olvidado, había olvidado la historia, no obstante gracias al cielo, el americano la había anotado con premeditación por temor a que sucediera algo así, ya que si algo había aprendido Leon con el tiempo era que cuando estaba cerca de D todo pero absolutamente todo era posible.

Orcot saco entonces rápidamente el papel arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos vaqueros y lo desdobló para seguir con su narración, sin percatarse de que en todo momento D lo miraba con una de sus elegantes cejas arqueadas, si hubiera mirado con mas detención hubiera visto que D sonreía.

El rubio volvió a toser un poco nervioso, apago el cigarrillo que ya estaba casi consumido y siguió con su narración

-Como el hombre iba huyendo no se percato en su desesperación del el barranco que estaba frente a el, por lo que comenzó a caer por este, el sujeto aun en su desesperanza logro atajarse de las raíces de un árbol. El oso roznaba, mostraba los dientes, babeaba de ansiedad por el plato que tenía delante de él. Y abajo, listos para tragarlo cuando cayera, estaban nada más y nada menos que tres tigres tremendamente hambrientos.

El levantaba la cabeza, miraba hacia arriba y veía el oso roznando. Cuando el oso daba una tregua, oía el rugir de los tigres, próximos de sus pies. Los tigres abajo, querían comerlo, y el oso quería devorarlo. En determinado momento, el miró al costado izquierdo, y vio una frutilla roja, linda, reflejando el sol. En un esfuerzo supremo, apoyó su cuerpo, sostenido solamente por la mano derecha y, con la izquierda, tomó la frutilla. Cuando pudo mirarla mejor quedó admirado con su belleza. Entonces llevó la frutilla a la boca y disfrutó su dulce sabor. Fue un placer supremo comer aquella frutilla tan rica.

-Leon hizo una pausa, tomo una de las frutillas y se la comió antes de continuar-

-Quizás me preguntes: "Pero, ¿Y el oso?".¿Y los tigres? – Dijo Leon viendo directo a los ojos de D y helándole la sangre – pero conociéndote estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta-

D aún no salía de su ensimismamiento, Leon sabía como capturarle, pero esta vez había sido horriblemente directo. El trataba de hacerle ver con esa historia que pese a los miles de problemas con los que siempre ladearían nunca debemos dejar de hacer aquello que realmente queremos lo que podríamos definir como el motor de nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas. Lo que el olvido hacer, por que el sabía a la perfección lo que quería pero jamás se había parado a cuestionar su deber, y era increíble que ese bruto humano, como el llamaba había logrado pasar por sobre su orgullo antes que el mismo, Leon no se había quedado inmóvil si no más bien había corrido a buscarle, había superado sus prejuicios, mientras el no hacia mas que huir.

Por que corriendo, el creyó que todo se compondría

Por que dejando en el tintero aquellas letras que se rehusó a escribir,

Todo volvería a ser como antes;

Por que lo que se escribe y plasma puede tornarse real;

Y dejando a tras aquellos recuerdos que se le hacían dolorosos, evitaría los hilos del destino

A aquellas personas que le recordaron que era ser feliz

Y le enseñaron a ir mas allá de la cárcel de agua en la que el mismo se había enclaustrado

Por que paradójicamente el tenerle miedo a lo desconocido es una actitud humana.

Más humana aún cuando se reconoce

Y D lo sabía,

-Escucha D, se que aunque no quieras aceptarlo, aún estas dolido, quizás me odies por ser el asesino de tu padre, por que aunque el tipo estaba loco finalmente es tu padre y solo por eso tu le debiste querer casi tanto como a Nyu ai tu hermana ¿recuerdas?

-no-negó con la cabeza- no te odio, fue culpa de mi padre, es solo que, nosotros, padre dijo

-tu padre D, tu padre era un tipo asustado de los tigres y osos que le rondaban y Howell igual, por eso jamás lograron disfrutar la frutilla, de no ser así jamás se hubiera reencarnado como humano tu mismo abuelo lo dijo recuerdas, el negaba tanto de los humanos, que termino convirtiéndose en uno por que eso era lo que mas anhelo en su vida.

-pero los humanos, no pueden

-tonterías, D, no te estoy pidiendo que perdones a la humanidad, solo quiero que comas la frutilla, no importa si no nos perdonas nunca, pero hazlo- dijo el rubio tomando una de las frutillas y ofreciéndosela

-pero usted lo dijo detective los hombres están fuera de su blanco y yo…- comenzó a negar D nuevamente

-tú no eres un hombre, y con eso me basta, las excusas no te quedan, tu no eres así

D le quedo mirando, en su cabeza una gran lucha comenzaba a brotar, los albores de nuevas esperanzas trataban de ir contra su razonamiento exagerado, frente a su misma terquedad ante sus mismas corazas e imposiciones, y el oriental, estaba seguro que de no tomar la determinación en aquel momento terminaría por lamentarse, por que los milagros no ocurren dos veces.

Miro hacia sus manos, y vio en ellas el dibujo que Chris había echo, no recordaba en que punto de la conversación nuevamente lo había tomado.

Leon se estaba cansando de esperar y sinceramente pensó en que esto era una perdida de tiempo, aun así aunque aquello no hacia mas que ponerlo de un humor de los mil demonios

Opto por ser mas paciente de lo que ya había sido en un inicio, fue entonces que al bajar la extremidad donde sostenía la frutilla las manos blancas y finas del conde le sujetaron por la muñeca, los ojos azules se cruzaron con los bicolores sin entender muy bien de lo que se trataba,

hasta que el oriental guió sus dedos hasta sus labios los que abrió para recibir la carga, el asiático devoró la frutilla frente a los ojos incrédulos del americano, lamiendo después las puntas de los dedos donde parte del caramelo rojo había quedado.

Leon sintió como su corazón se agitaba violentamente, un escalofrío avanzo por su piel, haciéndole temblar irrisoriamente, D lo estaba volviendo loco con esas acciones el rubio sin embargo tomo otra de las frutillas y la llevo hasta los labios del oriental depositándola suavemente en esa cavidad, que dócilmente la recibió para luego de un movimiento unir sus labios en un beso calido.

D abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al sentir como Leon le invadía posesivamente, y era entendible ese era el hombre que había esperado por él, durante mas de dos años, aquel que pese a su obstinación nunca se había rendido. Y ahora por fin tenía lo que tanto tiempo buscó, entre besos primerizos y caricias casi inexpertas, el asiático no se dio cuenta cuando el americano lo tenía tendido entre el sofá y su cuerpo. D pensaba que se ahogaría, la sensación de sentir a Leon sobre su cuerpo le sacaba fuera de sus razonamientos.

Perdía el control la cordura, la cabeza y felizmente no le importaba, estaba decidido viviría para el, no para lo impuesto, aunque ello le trajera consecuencias con el tiempo.

Pronto los finos dedos de manicura perfecta estaban jugando con los cabellos color trigo maduro, mientras el rubio dejaba suaves besos en el hombro ahora desnudo del oriental, D jadeaba pesadamente, el beso ya no era casto, y el oriental tenía que inclinar su rostro para que Leon tuviera mas acceso mientras iba enredando sus brazos en el mismo cuello del americano, el aire estaba pesado, y la temperatura había teñido sus mejillas de rubor.

Una mano en su cintura afirmándola, mientras la otra vagaba por su mejilla delineando sus facciones

El éxtasis, la ternura, el deseo, el calor, la lujuria

Los instintos,

El singular olor al preludio del sexo.

Y un manojo de emociones al mismo tiempo in entendible,

-labios entumecidos, adormecidos

El dolor aplacado por aquello que se formo por el paso del tiempo

-el contraste de cabellos dorados y ébanos en un abanico casi tornasol

-pequeños susurros en chino

- húmedos modismos americanos

-los vaivenes de dos cuerpos acoplándose

-la piel de porcelana perfecta, curvilínea, cubierta por la tez de su acompañante

-un arco perfecto, conduciendo al… clímax

-Leon…

_Llénate de mí._

_Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora,  
Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,  
el fugante, el doliente.  
_

-D…

_Porque tú eres mi ruta. Te forjé en lucha viva.  
De mi pelea oscura contra mí mismo, fuiste.  
Tienes de mí ese sello de avidez no saciada.  
Desde que yo los miro tus ojos son más tristes.  
Vamos juntos. Rompamos este camino junto.  
Ser? la ruta tuya. Pasa. Déjame irme.  
Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrificarme.  
Haz tambalear los cercos de mis últimos límites.  
_

-Amor.

Y lágrimas que ahora se liberaban,

D supo que jamás le dejaría ir, había despertado de su sueño para encontrar su lugar en el mundo y sabía que ese rubio idiota tampoco lo haría. Finalmente lo había entendido, el amor es aquello que no se puede nombrar, por que no existe palabra para describirlo. Sin embargo es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, por eso a veces solo hace falta comer la frutilla para ser feliz, aunque esa frutilla traiga decisiones, al final nunca te arrepentirás de haberla comido.

¿Tal vez todos deberíamos comerla de vez en cuando?

FiN


End file.
